A REVENGE FROM THE PAST
by miafka
Summary: When Sandburg vanished into thin air from the university, Jim is concentrating  as best he can  in the hope of finding his friend safe and sound. A little angsty story.


**I don't own the main characters, just the storyline, it's written only for entertainment. **

**Sorry for any mistakes which I made, although it was beta read by Annie who I thank from the bottom of the heart for amazing beta job.**

**Hope you enjoy it**,

**I'll be thankful for any ideas and, of course, constructive critic. English isn't my first language. Please be gentle and let me know your oppinion**

**

* * *

**

**A REVENGE FROM THE PAST**

by miafka

It was one of the worst nights in his life. And the longest, restless winter's night just before the end of the year.

Sandburg had vanished into thin air about twelve hours ago from the university. He was last seen by witnesses on his way to his favorite bookshop on the campus during lunchtime.

The hours had gone by in a blur for Jim, who was concentrating as best he could in the hope of finding his friend safe and sound. It was nearly midnight when he found himself still in his car and riding around the university area looking for Blair. But all tracks had been extinguished by the ever falling snow.

Jim had called and informed Simon of the situation. Captain Banks promised him whatever official and unofficial help he could get as a policeman and a friend.

An unexpected and too loud sound made Jim almost jump from his seat. After a moment he recognized the irritating beeping as the telephone ringing. He stopped the car, and cursing under his breath, he frantically tried to find his cell phone in his thick anorak.

"Simon, do you have…"

" It's me, Jimmy. And I have something that you're looking for so badly…" Jim felt a sudden rage flood through him; he recognized the voice immediately. Someone who belonged to the not forgotten past. "Or rather someone, I should say." The voice laughed shortly then went on, " So, Jimmy, be a good boy and don't do anything stupid. Am I understood?"

That voice… It was Rick Hawkins, aka "Hawk". Jim had known him from Special Forces. They never had got along with each other. Hawk had a particularly explosive temper and could be absolutely dangerous in his fury.

Using his heightened hearing, all Jim could hear was the very faint sound of Blair's heartbeat in the background. Jim tried to dispel the disturbing thoughts and images that involuntarily invaded his mind.

"I want to talk with him, Hawkins!" Jim snapped through his clenched teeth. "Let me talk with him..."

"Jimmy, your friend was a bit too chatty… Well, I had to shut him up." Hearing another burst of cruel laughter, Jim felt a wave of rage, and his fear increased even more. He gritted his teeth so hard that it hurt. He forced himself to be calm and retrieve any information he needed.

But if you want to see him in one piece, do as I say, Jimmy, and don't make me nervous any more. We'll meet very soon and then you will pay dearly for every bloody hour that I've spent in prison because of you, Jimmy. You or your little…" Hawkins didn't say anything else and the connection was suddenly cut off.

Jim at first wanted to go and rescue Blair alone. But he still didn't know where to start. Eventually he called Simon and informed him about the change in the situation. At least they knew who the perp was. With the huge help of the members of the Major Crimes, they worked hard to locate Hawkins and trace his every move after his release from incarceration.

It was nearly midday the next day when an exhausting hunt for Sandburg was finally over. Hawkins hadn't called at all. While waiting for his demands, Blair's friends created a list of Hawkins' possible hiding places where he might be keeping Blair. One by one they narrowed it down to the few abandoned buildings close to the university.

The following events happened in a flash. Finding the right hideout, the confrontation with Hawkins, rearresting him. Jim found himself in an abandoned, half-ruined, bone-chillingly cold basement kneeling next to Sandburg who was struggling to stay conscious, though bruised and beaten. When Jim touched him to check on him, Blair involuntarily flinched away.

"Hey, it's me, Chief. It's over. You're safe. We got him," Jim murmured soothingly. "Don't close your eyes, not yet. Stay awake a little more, Chief." Can you do that? Just stay awake and breathe. In a while you'll be in a nice, warm bed."

The end


End file.
